RP:City of Ghosts/The Job
Post 1 Finding a safe docking station on Omega was difficult. Finding one from the infamous Outlander was even more daunting a task. The same flying hunk of scrap metal that could pass through Alliance security check without appearing at all out of the ordinary had quite a reputation on Omega. Worse yet, is how its captain was expected to make the usual smuggling run back and forth from Earth or other places to Omega every solar month. Independent contractors would do anything to get their hands on the ship's cargo, and even Aria's protection wouldn't keep them in business forever with traps set for them at every corner. Nate could tell this particular smuggling run was going to be even more harsh. As the Outlander approached, it was plain to see that occupying nearly every docking bay were ships labeled with the human supremacist organization Cerberus' insignia. It wasn't long before the Outlander was being hailed. "Should we answer?" Pepe, the Outlander's pilot, asked. He swiveled his chair back where he was facing Captain Nate, who was swiftly heading up from the command deck onto the bridge. The captain only glanced out the side window, where he could clearly make out the cruiser hailing them. He was no fan of the Alliance, but as the commander of a multi-species crew and a regular smuggler, he naturally despised Cerberus even more. "They've got an entire fleet occupying this station. I've never seen this many Cerberus ships at once. There's no way we can take 'em all. Pick up the phone." Nate replied, reluctantly. To have grown so much in the past years, Cerberus had been recruiting from the Terminus Systems. He wouldn't have been surprised if that was the reason for their taking of Omega. After all, the meteoroid-based space station was home to some of the galaxy's meanest and most threatening human thugs, mercenaries and specialists anywhere in their half of the galaxy. Surely, Cerberus was only checking up on them to verify that the crew was human-based. Considering how his ship was clearly of human design, Nate was certain that Cerberus wouldn't hold them long. "We're with Cerberus," the speaker began in an easygoing tone. "Just here to verify that you're human and that you won't give us trouble." "Yeah, we're human, and we're on business, so make it quick," Nate responded with an edge. "No need," the voice replied, "You sound human enough, so we'll trust you. Besides, we've got men in the station to confirm. Oh, and you're parking in Bhutakasahara? The lot's clear and all, but the area's mostly a warzone, and you might want to stay away from the apartments and the markets." The voice lingered for a few seconds, as if it expected a response, but Nate had nothing more to say. In a moment, Cerberus dropped the line. In moments, the cruiser moved out from its position guarding a mostly-empty hangar, making way for the Outlander. But that wasn't the end of Nate's problems, his second-in-command was a bit of a hard-ass, and his third-in-command was a hot-headed young asari that would be more than happy to dispatch of any humans daring enough to give her a hard time. With luck, Nate figured, he'd be able to secure the package for their newest client as soon as possible. Post 2 Nate stepped forwards, towards the door, with his team behind him. "Chloe?" "Yes, captain?" the ship's artificial intelligence replied. "Watch the ship." The airlock noisily unlatched and slid open. Standing directly outside were Cerberus troopers with lowered assault rifles in their hands. Nate payed them little attention, and stepped forward, allowing his elite team to step out behind him. Jud, Nate's next-in-command, scowled, his fingers dangling over his holstered sidearms to intimidate the troopers. Amira, Nate's third-in-command, took a different approach, walking up to Nate putting her arm around his waist as if the two were in a relationship. Despite her humble appearance, it was plain to see that she was also supplied with an impressive array of weapons at the ready, were they to give Nate any trouble. The Cerberus troopers cautiously stepped aside as Nate swung back. He had not done so to sheath his weapons, however, only to lock the door of his vessel with his omni-tool. As they finally stepped forward to pass, one trooper, clearly their squad commander stepped onto the platform to talk to them. "What is this?" Nate finally got around to asking. "It better not be a shakedown. Nobody touches my ship, are we clear?" The commando shrugged. "We aren't here to crack down on illegal civilian activity." he assured him. "We are not going to pretend Cerberus is trying to establish any means of law-enforcement on Omega." "Than what the hell are you doing here?" Jud asked, trying to hide his relief. "This station is of particular value to our cause. We've already deposed Aria, now we are just trying to come to terms with the city's inhabitants. I can assure you that we are not here to meddle in civilian affairs." Nate wasn't bought, and neither was his team. "You're fighting for human dominance of this station!" Amira interrupted. Nate reached out and subtly restrained one of her arms, effectively reminding her not to do anything that his team would later regret. Amira's biotic force-field didn't have time to grow, and luckily, went without notice. "I'm not going to lie, Cerberus will probably impose some restrictions on the population over time. But we know your business here, and we don't want any trouble. Let's avoid any unnecessary confrontation. After all, you are helplessly outnumbered." The Cerberus troopers took to what their commander was implying and raised their weapons. Nate's team didn't hesitate, and they all did the same. Nate looked around, and saw that his team had the attention of Cerberus troopers in outposts all across the hangar. He couldn't afford a firefight already, and he reluctantly lowered his weapons. The Cerberus troops did the same, and the rest of Nate's team followed. "Well, good luck with that." Nate said sarcastically, breaking the silence. He nudged the commando with his shoulder on his way of the platform. After they made it to the elevator, Nate's team was at ease. The elevator started up silently. "Did you see their faces?" Amira began anxiously. "No, their visors were tinted and I didn't bother taking a closer look. Why?" Jud responded. "They're faces were a pale gray, and there was something about their eyes..." she answered curiously. "I also picked up on something strange about the energy they gave off as they spoke." "You mean their story? I didn't buy it. I'm sure he was hiding something..." Nate added. "No... but they've never made such a bold move before. In all my time on Omega, I never known Cerberus to have interest in it. As part of their pro-human effort or otherwise." "I can't argue with that." Jud replied. "You both know the drill." Nate said, ending their previous conversation. "We reach the supply cache and make off like bandits. Then we bring the goods back to our ship and we fly the delivery back to our client." Post 3 Automated music flooded the elevator as the doors slid open. Two distraught Vorcha on the opposite side of the room glanced over when they saw the elevator door open, and bolted over to it. Nate and his team stepped aside and allowed them to make their escape. Amira looked a little upset herself. "The vorcha on this station will not survive, with Cerberus all over this place." "Yeah, well I was never too fond of them anyways." Jud replied, rolling his eyes. The distinguishable sound of shattering glass could be heard on the platform above them. Looking up, Nate could clearly make out multiple pairs of feet against the barred floor. A Cerberus trooper above them shot a batarian dead, turned around and walked off the platform with no remorse. It then seemed to settle into the group that they just waltzed into the middle of a battlefield. Category:City of Ghosts